HornyBeth
by GothicNicoLover
Summary: Annabeth wants something special for her birthday. And she wants it NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

It was my birthday. I only wanted one thing. Percy Jackson's dick.

Yeah, we've only been dating for two years. And yeah, we're only 18, but seriously, I don't care. Every time I see him, I'm overtaken by lust. Last time we were alone, I got so close. We were in his cabin, making out, half naked, when the dinner conch sounded.

I was so freaking pissed.

But today, I'll get what I want. Eventually, I always get what I want.

Instead of wearing the teal spaghetti-strap dress Percy got me for Christmas, I looked through the pile of slutty clothes I got from a girl named Kristi in the Aphrodite cabin. In there, I found a tight, nylon teal minidress with black glittery hems that should barely pass for a shirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves. It just brushed the top of my thigh. If I bent over, half of my butt would be showing; which is why I decided to wear the lingerie panties that my cousin, Kelli **(A/N: THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW THE REFERENCE GET COOKIES!)** forced me to buy last year. I also grabbed the highest black heels I could find, and the gaudiest jewelry. I let my hair down (because I know Percy loves it that way (and it's sexier)) and put on some blue and grey makeup.

Then I took everything off.

I'm not going to walk around camp looking like a slut just so Percy will get the message. Especially not with Connor Stoll running around without a girlfriend. And don't even get me started on the boys in the Apollo cabin.

I left the jewelry and makeup on, but I kept the "outfit" in my bathroom cabinet. Then I went out to see Percy.

Percy's POV

Annabeth came out looking incredibly sexy. She had a little bit of makeup (which she doesn't need) and a whole lot of jewelry, but she also had on jean shorts and her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Her hair was down (which I love so much) and she was wearing the diamond/sapphire necklace I got her for our "anniversary" last year.

But I didn't focus on those things. I could only see her eyes. Stormy grey with a sparkle I loved so much.

For a fraction of a second, I felt a pang of rage.

All the other guys at camp, even the ones who were here before me, should not be able to glimpse her. She's too beautiful for any of us. But she chose me. She's mine. I despised them for being able to look at her. But then I remembered; they didn't get to kiss her. They didn't get to hold her. They didn't get to sit near her, or walk with her, or touch her. Only I could do that.

I instantly felt better.

I walked up to her from behind and slid my arms around her waist. She stopped walking and turned in my arms to look at me. She smiled and kissed me lightly for a half a second, which wasn't nearly long enough for me. Then she put her arms around my neck and looked me in the eye.

"Hey, Percy." Her breath smelled of peppermint.

"Hey, Annabeth. How are you?" I asked, my voice an octave lower than usual.

"I'm good. Now." I smirked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So, you weren't good before, but now you are? I wonder what changed," I said, lowering my face closer to her.

"Lots of things have changed, Seaweed Brain. I walked outside; I jumped down the three steps in front of my cabin, and was captured by my very cute boyfriend. Nothing out of the ordinary." I smirked.

"Cute?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"My_ hot_ boyfriend with dark hair and green eyes." I raised my eyebrows.

"I think you're forgetting something." She cocked her head and smiled.

"My hot boyfriend with dark hair, green eyes, and the sexiest smile?" I grinned at that.

"You're getting warmer."

"My hot boyfriend with dark hair, green eyes, the sexiest smile, and a current 3.1 in all classes?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly." She got an evil look in her eye that made her look even sexier. All I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Let me think. My hot boyfriend with dark hair, green eyes, the sexiest smile, and" her fingers barely brushed my torso, but I still felt a shiver go up my spine. "rock hard abs?" she grinned.

"No," I stuttered, my voice getting higher. I cleared my throat. "Still not quite right."

"Hmmm. I give up." I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear,

"Your _sexy _boyfriend with dark hair, green eyes, a sexy smile, and rock hard abs." she laughed and leaned closer to me.

"You sure you're not exaggerating?" she whispered.

"Positive."

Annabeth's POV

"You sure you're not exaggerating?" I whispered, less than an inch from his face.

"Positive." Right before we kissed he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Happy birthday, Wise Girl." I giggled like an Aphrodite kid and he brought his lips back to mine.

Percy's POV

We ignored the wolf whistles and the occasional "GET A ROOM!" from an Ares kid. When we broke apart she moved towards my ear.

"I have a surprise for you, Seaweed Brain." I felt the shivers go down my back. For a few months now, it's seemed like Annabeth has wanted something. Something she's not supposed to have until I ask her to marry me and we're on our honeymoon (I haven't bought the ring yet, but I'm working on it). Something that would hurt her (the thing I'd hate to do most) and would definitely get us in big trouble; especially if we did that something at camp.

Still, for months she's been wearing shorter clothes, and putting on more makeup. Wearing my favorite colors and putting her hair down the way I like it. I haven't seen her for one **(A/N: 1000****th**** word!) **day when she wasn't wearing the necklace I got her. It seemed like she was trying to soften me up and convince me it wasn't a half bad idea, but she wasn't successful until now.

Her hands were in my hair, and I could feel her fingernails lightly raking my scalp. It felt so good and it took all I had to keep from moaning or panting like a dog.

"Come over to my cabin and open your present," she whispered, her voice sexy and alluring. I gulped and looked her in her beautiful grey eyes; which made me gulp again.

"Annabeth," I started "I don't think that's the best idea." She cocked her head towards me and lowered her eyelids, glaring. Then the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. She leaned towards my ear and whispered "Percy, c'mon. Trust me, you're gonna love it." Her cool breath in my ear made me shiver and I knew she was smirking. Before she let me respond, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her cabin. Her empty cabin. Her empty cabin for the goddess who hates my father. Yeah, good ideas all around.

We walked in and she pushed me in a sitting position on her bed. "Stay," she commanded as if I were a dog. My mouth was too dry to protest as she swayed her hips sexily towards her bathroom and closed the door. I tried to calm down, but it was really hard when you know you're sitting on the bed of your horny girlfriend who's in her bathroom 20 feet away doing who-knows-what on her birthday, and a few days ago, you said you'd get her anything she wanted. Anything. Yeah, I'm not big in the brains department. But when Annabeth came out, I could care less.

I got Annabeth a silk blue (my favorite color) spaghetti strap dress last Christmas. I remember she tried it on and modeled it for me and my mom (the person who thankfully kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't drool). She was gorgeous. That was not half as breathtaking as what she wore now; a skin tight dress that was barely a tube top. It had no sleeves was a rich teal (my favorite shade of blue). Her hair was tussled and her eyes were bright as ever. She seemed pleased by my surprised reaction and strutted towards me, her long tan legs absorbing 99% of my attention. Zeus knows where the other 1% was. She stopped in front of me and put one knee on each side of my body, straddling me. She put her hands on my shoulders and flipped her hair out of her face.

"How are you liking your present, Percy?" she whispered in a very lustful voice. I swallowed hard and tried not to notice that whatever bra she was wearing was very thin.

"i-I uh, I don't know, um, exactly" I was stuttering and probably blushing like an idiot. Annabeth smirked and leaned into me.

"Remember when you said you'd get me anything I wanted for my birthday?" she asked. I gulped multiple times.

"Uh, yeah, I remember." She smirked a little more and shifter herself, grinding into me. I groaned involuntarily and she smiled. It took all my willpower not to notice her chest, exactly eye level, with her nipples perky, trying to tear their way through the thin fabric.

"Well, this is what I want." My stomach flipped.

"Ummm, what do you mean by _this_?" I asked stupidly. She laughed and pushed her whole body on me.

"I mean _this_." She kissed me fiercely on the lips.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, some people were skeptical about the M rating and if this was a one-shot. This is NOT a one-shot, and I plan for it to be MUCH more graphic in the next chapter. To AnnabethIsTheBest, I LOVE YOU! And to Carter Athena Grace- Whatever. This is fanfiction. Live with it.


End file.
